


Big Mood

by Dabberdees



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BIG MOOD, Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabberdees/pseuds/Dabberdees
Summary: Yaz teaches Graham newfangled slang and it all goes wrong in the most spectacular way.





	Big Mood

“So what you’re saying Yaz is that I have to point at something and say ' _Big Mood_ ', that’s the words, right?” She nods in confirmation. “At something that I feel a connection with or relate to?”

“Yup, like if Ryan was to say ' _I’m so tired._ ' I would then go ' _Big Mood._ ' in response.” explained Yaz, again for the fourth time. Graham gives her another unsure look and she places a hand on his arm. “Look, Graham, this will be hilarious just for the pure look of shock on Ryan’s face that you know it, and that you used it correctly.”

He looks at her uncertainly again. “It’s nothing bad, is it? Cause I don’t wanna go round saying something rude and this is just one huge joke that you lot cooked as an early Aprils Fools on me Yaz.”

Yaz smiles at him. “On my police badge, this isn’t a trick Graham.” She grins harder at him. “Come on, it’ll be great.”

“Alright,” said Graham, after a moment smiling back at her. “But I’ll do it in my own time cause I’ll have to find the right moment. Can't just point at any old thing and do it, can I?.”

Yaz sticks her thumbs up before spotting Ryan entering the kitchen, a curious look on his face when he sees Yaz and Graham talking quietly. “What’s going on? What are you two doing?”

“Nothing, we were just chatting Ryan, weren’t we Graham?”

Graham turns and nods, swallowing dryly. “Uh, yeah son, Yaz was just telling me about- ” He looks back at her, eyes asking for help.

“With an arrest I made.”

Ryan frowns deeply. “Should you even be talking bout that? Cause I’m not sure you should be,” responded Ryan, before turning and reaching into the cupboard completely buying her lie. “Isn’t it like, private or something? I wouldn't want you talking about it.”

“Yeah it is but it's Graham, he’s not going to tell anyone.”

“Uh yeah, my lips are sealed.” supplied Graham, briefly locking eyes at Yaz for dragging him into a lie. He’s all for playing a prank but not outright lying to his grandson.

Yaz gives him a sorry expression and a shrug. “Anyway, got to go and meet up with the Doctor now.” She turns and sticks another thumbs up at Graham before leaving the room in a hurry.

Graham watches her go, his eyes glancing back at Ryan before running a hand down his face. He can’t believe his grandson brought that farce of a lie. He leans back on the counter, going over everything Yaz just told him earlier. If this prank is to work, he’ll need to find the perfect moment, and that'll take time...

* * *

...But he finds it, three Weeks, one rural village situated near the river Severn in the Cotswolds, and a body floating down said river later, Graham finds the perfect opportunity to use his newly acquired slang.

He steps forward, his head cocking to one side, the first to notice the body floating along with the current.

The Doctor sees Graham move forward and calls out to him. “Graham, get away from the river. What are doing?” She demanded but with concern in her voice.

Graham ignores her and slowly points to the body bobbing along. The Doctor follows his gaze and gasps, her hand going to her mouth. “Oh no, the poor soul.” Ryan and Yaz jog up when they hear the gasp, their eyes straying to the body as well.

“I'm not being funny, but why do we always end up seeing dead bodies Doctor?” groaned Ryan, not out of disrespect. “Cause just once, I would like to go somewhere where we don’t have to see one.”

Graham still pointing at the body mutters a barely audible “Oof.” The Doctor and Ryan look at him in utter confusion as Yaz' face switches to one of shock, her eyes widening when she realises what he's about to do.

“Graham, no, not this… not this moment, not with a dead body,” said Yaz quickly, her voice going an octave higher in panic. "Oh my days."

Graham ignores her as well and turns around with his arm still extended to the body drifting by, he locks eyes with each of them before a dark looking grin spreads across his face. “That’s a Big Mood Fam.”

“GRAHAM!” yelled the Doctor, horrified. “That’s a dead body, not a mood. Have some respect.”

“But it’s a mood, Doc, a very big mood at that.” Graham continued the grin turning bigger.

Ryan, on the other hand, looks like a fish out of the water, his face completely blank as he stares into the distance before snapping his head to Graham, his own eyes widening. “First of all Gramps, what the hell? Why is a dead body, floating down the river Severn in 1678 a ‘Big mood’ to you, cause that's concerning and secondly… how do you even know what ‘Big Mood’ and 'Oof' is? It's bad enough you using Fam, how on Earth did you learn that?”

Graham smugly looks at them but doesn’t drop Yaz in it... yet. Oh, she might've told him but this is a prank on all of them now. “No son, the question you should be asking is what slang don't I know?” smirked Graham before walking past them and patting Ryan on the back, giving Yaz a subtle thumbs up. He turns back around again, clapping his hands together now. “Now come on you lot, the Doc's got to figure out how that poor sod died with her..." He locks eyes with the Doctor, leaving a long pause hanging in the air. "...with her Big Dick Energy," said Graham loudly and with a laugh as he points to Yaz. “Hah, you didn’t teach me that one did you Yaz?” revealed Graham, finally dropping her in it as the Doctor and Ryan snap their heads to her. "I used google and found a website that had them all on it, oh this great, your faces." laughed Graham, turning and walking back the way they came. "I know so much now, this is fantastic."

Ryan spins and faces Yaz. “What did you teach my grandad Yaz? He shouldn't know that stuff cause he's not going to stop doing it now, oh my days. Why?” shrieked Ryan in one gulp of air. "Why?" he asked again, a little more calmly this time.

The Doctor instead is frowning and looking down at herself, her hand pulling at her trousers. She looks up at Graham's back now, a serious frown on her face. “But I don’t have a big dick this time Graham?” shouted the Doctor, causing the birds in the trees to scramble and a milkmaid in a distant field to gasp. The Doctor rushes after Graham's retreating form, her voice still at shouting levels for the entirety of the English countryside to hear. “I mean, my previous self, the Eyebrows, now he had big dick energy, literally and physically but what I truly want to know is how you knew that?”

"Oh what have I done?" muttered Yaz, looking on in an equal measure of shock and awe as the Doctor runs after Graham.

"Yeah Yaz, what have you done?" groaned Ryan bringing a hand to his face and running it down.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a tumblr post about this but then I had the urge to write it.


End file.
